


Hero + Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Shinmai Maou No Testament
Genre: Demons, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Succubus, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Basara is sick one day he and Maria take the opportunity to get to know each other better, much to Mio's displeasure. </p><p>Might be continuing this as I liked writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero + Devil

The thermometer read 38.5. Both Maria and Mio were looking at Basara in concern, it was the first time they had seen him sick and neither of them knew what to do. Mio glanced at the clock.

"Shit, I have to go to school, make sure to take good care of Basara, Maria" and Mio ran out of the front door as fast as she could. Maria didn't know what to do, take care of her brother or hunt demons. No her duty was to take care of her onii-chan and that was what she would do, but how? She didn't know how to take care of a human when they were sick, she knew how to fight with magic and how to manipulate dreams but taking care of someone was something she had never done before. To her surprise she saw Basara getting out of bed and putting on his clothes.

"Wait wait WAIT! What are you doing you're sick?"

"I know you've been fighting demons all day while me and Mio were at school, so I'm not going to slack off while you do all the work today"

"Even so...you shouldn't push yourself"

"It's fine, I'm not feeling that bad" and with that Basara patted Mio's head gently. 

"Fine but...don't press yourself too hard" the duo then left the house in search of demons.

Several hours later...

"Whew, I think that was the last one, nice work Maria"

"Thanks for your help Basara, it was really nice to be with you today"

"No problem, I like to help out where I can, anyway, let's go home if we're done here"

At home...

Basara closed the door after Maria and removed his shoes. 

"Hey Basara, thank you"

"For what?"

"For today, together we got more done than I could in a week, and..."

"And?"

"It was really nice being with you today"

Basara collapsed, breathing heavily. Maria instantly put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh shit, you're burning up Onii-chan, come on, you need to go to bed" Maria half carried, half dragged Basara upstairs and laid him down on his bed. "I knew it. I knew you should have stayed home today, but now you're sick and it's all my fault!" Maria began to cry silently.

"It's fine Maria, really it's fine" Basara put his arms around his younger sister and held her tight as she kept crying.

"No it's not fine, I was selfish and now you're sick, if something bad happens to you I'll never forgive myself". Maria buried herself into Basara's chest. "Please forgive me"

"You did nothing wrong Maria" 

"Why are you always so... so nice to us, even though we get you into so much trouble?"

"Because...we're family"

"Hey Basara, can I take care of you"

"What do you mean"

"I mean..."

Mio took off her shoes and walked in. She hoped that Basara was okay, the fact he had been sick had been distracting her for the whole day and she just wanted to go home and see her older brother again. She walked up the stairs and stopped outside of his room, she could hear something but she wasn't sure what exactly it was.

"Ah well, I'm sure it's nothing" she said to herself as she opened the door and froze.

Maria was naked on the bed and was taking all of Basara's cock inside of her mouth with a lewd expression on her face, using one of her hands to play with her pussy, Basara was moaning from his little sister sucking him off. Mio gasped and both Basara and Maria saw her.

"We-welcome back Mio-sama, you're early today" Maria managed to stammer.

"To think I was so worried about you when this is what you were doing. I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE 100 TIMES!" Mio shouted before running out of the room in tears.

Later in the bath...

Mio was furious. Why had they been doing that? Sure Maria was a succubus but...why? Mio sighed and walked into the bath to see Basara was already in it. Mio blushed and turned around and tried to leave but Basara had already grabbed onto her wrist.

"Please Mio just listen to me"

"Listen to what pervert!" Mio tried to run, but with Basara still holding onto her wrist she slipped and fell backwards.

"Oww" Mio murmured and looked down, Basara's hands were on her breasts and partly touching her nipples. Why had seeing Maria and Basara activated the aphrodisiac? Shit, she felt so good from just having her boobs touched. She could feel something hard poking her between her legs. Wait what?

"Get off me pervert!" Mio screamed, realizing that she could feel her brothers cock between her legs. Damn it was turning her on so much.

"S-sorry" Basara removed his hands from her boobs and tried to lift Mio off himself.

"H-hey where are your hands going?" Mio stammered as she felt Basara's hands slide up her back and under her arms. Why did just being touched by him make her so horny? He couldn't see how wet she had become, if he did she would die of shame. 

It was Mio's bad fortune that Maria happened to enter at that time.

"Oh you're here as well Mio-sama. Perhaps you were just jealous after all" said Maria, not bothering to hide a part sadistic, part suggestive smile.

"N-no I just...ahh" Mio couldn't control her urges anymore, the aphrodisiac was too strong for her to take and it was all she could do to not drop to the floor and start touching herself.

"Mio what's wrong?"

"Mio-sama's just feeling a bit horny from seeing us earlier Basara". Maria chuckled slightly. "So why don't you help her out, after all, you're the only one who can satisfy her urges"

"Please onii-chan...help me" Mio begged, already rubbing her pussy frantically.

"Heh heh, I guess you have no choice now onii-chan, here I'll help" and with that statement she pushed Mio to the floor and from behind her, spread Mio's legs and lifted them in the air, exposing Mio's shameless pussy, which looked like it was begging to be played with.

Basara ran his fingers over Mio's pussy lips, which were so tightly pressed together they looked like the crack on a ripe peach. They gently quivered as Basara began to rhythmically stroke them, but they still stayed shut, trying in vain to protect the delicate insides of her pussy and her virginity.

"Ahh, stop looking at it" Mio managed to say, as she felt her pussy juice start to leak out.

Basara's fingers gently peeled away the flaps on the outside and he began to gently roll his tongue up and down her virgin pussy, savoring the taste of her love juices as Mio began to cutely moan in pleasure from Basara's tongue.

Basara pulled his tongue away and began to loosen Mio's pussy with his index finger. 

"Don't stop don't stop, ah I'm cumming!" Mio screamed as she lost herself to ecstasy, so much so that she passed out from cumming so hard.

"Geez, she feel asleep without even returning the favour" Maria said "Still that means we can finish what we started earlier". Maria gently pushed Basara down on the floor and laid on top of him, rubbing her pussy in his face while holding his huge cock in her hands, wrapping her tongue around his bellend. Basara began to play with Maria's pussy using his fingers and tongue, teasing her but pleasing her at the same time, watching as her pussy began to shiver from pleasure. Maria, not to be outdone started to deepthroat Basara's penis until all of it was in her throat, she then started to slowly move her mouth around in a circular motion, while twisting her tongue around his dick in the opposite direction, creating the sensation of a whirlpool.

Mio regained consciousness just in time to see her onii-chan shoot his load in Maria's throat as Maria came from his fingers.

Mio noticed that the aphrodisiac was still working and crawled over to her big brother. Maria got off Basara and swallowed his cum as Mio picked up her boobs and started to rub them around Basara's dick, inexpertly titfucking him. Nevertheless her huge soft breasts were enough to make Basara feel good and aphrodisiac started to wear off, however due to her lack of experience not nearly as quickly as she wanted. After what seemed like an eternity to Mio her onii-chan finally shot his load all over her huge tits to the snickers of Maria, who was no doubt mocking her lack of experience. Maria ran a finger around her mouth to catch any remaining traces of semen and then licked it clean.

Maria pushed Mio onto her back and got on top of her, so their pussies were only a few milliliters away from each other before turning around and asking "Well onii-chan, whose cherry do you want to pop first?". Maria squealed with delight as she felt Basara's cock slowly but surely force it's way into her dripping loli-pussy before reaching her hymen. In one quick strong thrust it was destroyed and Maria began to quickly pant like a dog in heat as she felt her pussy get ravaged by Basara's huge dick. "I got onii-chan's first time" Maria managed to say between moans "I'm so happy I'm cumming". Mio felt Basara tease her nipples and breasts and watched as Maria let herself get fucked silly. Finally Basara shot a load of cum inside of Maria and began to rub his dick on Mio's slit.

Mio swore, the aphrodisiac was back. Why did she feel jealous from watching Maria get fucked by Basara, she didn't even like him...to that level.

"Maria, I'm putting it in"

"W-wait, I'm not wet enough yet". Mio tensed up as she felt Basara's penis enter her. "No stop ah, ahhhh" Mio felt her hymen get torn to pieces by Basara's dick and she slowly began to moan. Why did this feel so good? It wasn't because of the aphrodisiac but could it be...she loved Basara? Mio couldn't focus though as she felt her pussy slowly adjust to his huge dick. Basara began to fuck her quicker and quicker and she felt Maria start to suck on her nipples as she came. However, neither Basara nor Maria stopped stimulating her until both of them had come, meaning Mio was at their mercy for ten minutes before she was finally creampied. As Mio felt semen start to leak out of her pussy she got up and kissed Basara on his lips.

"I love you, onii-chan"


End file.
